In many data applications, a sinusoidal (or approximately sinusoidal) continuous-time waveform is read and sampled at regular intervals to produce a discrete-time sampled waveform that contains data of interest. For example, in hard disk drive servo applications, continuous-time repeated runout (RRO) data is sampled (at regular intervals) to read digital data stored on the hard disk. In general, it is important that the sampling of continuous-time waveforms be phase synchronized so that the peaks of the sinusoidal waveform are read. If sampling is not phase synchronized, samples of the discrete-time sampled waveform may be unreliable (e.g., be of a low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR)) which will degrade application performance. For example, in a hard disk drive servo application, a lack of phase synchronization may lead to incorrectly reading data from the hard disk.